Hurt No More
by IluvSeiya-kun
Summary: He can't stand being away from her any more. She wants to see him once more. But when they finally meet again the flame inside them grows and threatens to burn everything down. They have to be together, so it'll hurt no more. Sequel to Broken Promise.


**Chapter 1: The Decision**

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face…_

How can he miss her so much? Why is it that every time Zero thought of her he felt this throbbing pain in his chest?

It has been so much time, but the vampire hunter cannot forget the one vampire he could never kill.

Yes, he had broken his promise.

He refused to kill her.

Yuuki…

Even thinking of her name inflicted a pain much greater than any other he had ever experienced.

There was nothing he could do, though.

She had left over a year ago with Kaname.

Probably she would have already forgotten him…

_A thousand lies have made colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same…_

Zero thought he would eventually forget too. Maybe the pain would, if not stop, at least lessen. Perhaps there would be a time that she would be just a distant memory.

He chuckled bitterly at that thought.

Nothing has changed all this time that had passed. She dominated his mind, every day, every hour, every minute.

_But all the miles that separate,_

_disappear now when I am dreaming of your face…_

The only time he seemed to be able to find peace was whenever he entered the world of dreams. Just because he was dreaming of her, he felt so serene, relaxed, happy even.

She was so close, he was able to see her, hear her, feel her… and she was **his** Yuuki.

When they were together like that Zero felt as if he was in heaven.

But then he'd wake up. And when his mind, still blurry from sleeping, cleared, bitterness and sadness would take over.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_but you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

On the other hand, there were many times sleeping wasn't such a good idea. Because what he saw wasn't blissful, but terrifying.

It was about her again, only this time it was about Yuuki the vampire, not the human girl he loved. And although he had finally accepted her true nature as the pure blooded princess, it still stung him.

In those nightmares he saw her by her beloved "onii–sama's" side, smiling and cuddling up with him.

Every time, he called her.

Every time she couldn't hear him.

He desperately wanted to turn away and leave, to avert his eyes from the painful scene.

But every time he found himself stuck there, peeping into a happiness not meant for him.

In these cases waking up was a relief.

Just a slight one though, because the jealousy monster kept roaring inside him, as the image of the two of them refused to leave his mind.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_but you're still with me in my dream._

_And tonight it's only you and me…_

But, all he could do was ignore the pain and keep pretending. There was no other way for them to live on peacefully.

Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

To keep his mind occupied, he took on as many assignments as he could.

While hunting vampires was bringing back unwanted memories, this was one thing that helped him forget.

_The__miles just keep rolling_

_as the people leave their way to say hello_

But every time he went off, it proved that the oblivion he sought for wouldn't come, as things kept getting even worse.

His every target seemed to be her.

When he turned to face any vampire, it would be as if her own glowing crimson eyes would meet his gaze pleadingly. That made him freeze and look at them incredulously. If he wasn't a vampire himself, with his extraordinary speed and reflexes, he would be dead by now.

Not that he was afraid of death…

On the contrary, it was a very appealing idea most of the time…

_I thought this life was overrated,_

_but I hope that it gets better as we go…_

Yes, at times that he felt so desperate and hopeless, Bloody Rose seemed to be the best solution to his torment. He never went through with it though.

At first, it was due to his promise to her, that he would eventually find and kill her. But when he decided that he would never be able to do as promised, for he could never stop loving her, not even then could he put his own life to an end.

A small, silly glimmer of hope still shone in his heart. He knew damned well she would never be his.

He had seen her transforming from the fragile, yet courageous human she was to a blood-yearning monster, just like her brother.

Just like himself.

He even let her get away from his grasp, which made everything else seem meaningless.

Yet he still wanted to believe.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go,_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love…_

Even if it seemed foolish and stupid, he wanted- no he needed- to believe.

Believe he would see her again.

That she would smile for him and tell him that everything would be ok.

Just see her for once, that was all he could ask for.

He had reached the point where he couldn't control his feelings any longer.

The pain from her absence was excruciating and longing tore him apart every day.

That's why he decided he had to see her.

God only knows how hard it would be for him, but he didn't have a choice any more.

_And when the last one falls_

_when it's all said and done_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love…_

It would be her birthday two days from now. She would turn eighteen.

Zero remembered clearly now eager the young girl was to grow up.

That memory brought a smile on his face.

So here he was, walking into the dark night, getting closer to her by the minute.

He had no clue of how he would be welcomed by her companions and he didn't care either.

The only thing he cared about was her.

Because Zero loves Yukki.

He loves her with all his heart.

And he won't let anyone stand in his way this time.

A/N: I hope you like this new VK fic! The song here is Here Without You by Three Doors Down. Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
